Matchmaker
by btrrulez11
Summary: Beck's twin brother James comes into town and stirs up trouble at hollywood arts. Everybody wants him gone including Beck.But when James sees the chemestry between Beck and Tori he will try to get them together.Will James bring Beck and Tori together or break them futher apart with his plans? Enjoy and tell me what you think.


BECK'S POV

It really has been bugging me that Tori did not want to kiss me. All because of Jade. I have had a crush on Tori for a while, I just could never tell her. I think she knows now. I have ignored everyone for a while now because of it. But this is the least of my concerns at the moment. "Your brother is coming home!" My mom yelled excitedly. "What? Why?" I asked shocked. Me and my twin brother James don't get along that well. When we were in middle school he used to fight all my friends and is mean and crazy. He went to Chicago to live with our aunt and uncle. He is nice sometimes though, a good actor and singer too. "Um he got suspend about 3 times this year due to fighting that's why. Your aunt and uncle don't want anything to do with him. But more good news, he is going to Hollywood Arts with you." My mom said. "NO!" I yelled. "YES!" She yelled back. I walked out my parent's house in anger. This is not right. I got in my car and drove off. I ended up in the last place I thought I would, at Tori's house. I went to knock on the door hesitantly. When she opened the door she smiled and hugged me. "How are you?" She asked me as she let me in. "Not so good." I replied. "What's wrong?" She asked. "My twin brother is coming home." I said. "I didn't know you had a twin." Tori said surprised. "Well I do. He is nothing but trouble." I said. When she was about to say something someone knocked. "Who is it?" Tori asked. "It's Beck's mom. Is he here?" My mom asked. Tori opened the door and in came my mom and my brother. "What are you doing here?" I asked pointing to my brother. "Came to visit my bro and his girl." James said. Tori started to blush. "She is not my girl. She is one of my best friends." I replied. "To bad. I heard you too almost kissed." He said with a smile. "Where did you here that?" I asked pissed. "From your ex." James said. "Well she is wrong. I don't know where she got that from." I responded. He chuckled. "Whatever." He said and walked out. "Beck just get in your car and come home." My mom said. She left and drove with James. "Wow, he is mean, like Jade." Tori said. "Well Jade has nothing on him." I said and walked out. James is going to make my life a living hell.

Next Day

Tori's POV

I walked into school thinking how mad Beck must be. James is really mean. I don't see how he and Beck are twins. Beck is nice, sweet and hot. Romeo is mean and evil and hot. Well at least they have the hot thing in common. "Hey Vega." Jade walked up to me and said with a smile. "Hey Jade." I said. "So listen we never got talk about what happened between you and Beck." Jade said. "What are you talking about?" I said nervously. Jade graved me by my arm and dragged me to janitors closet. "Let's not play stupid. Cat left her laptop open. I saw everything. I also know you like him, if you even think of going out with him, you will regret it." Jade said meanly. "Jade if I want to go out with him I will. You cant tell me or Beck what to do." I said. Jade looked at me meanly and started to walk towards me. I stepped back till I had by back against the wall. "Oh, yes I can." Jade said with an evil grin. "You know your right." I said. "Of course I am." She said. "I do like Beck. I am going to go tell him right now actually." I said. Jade's face turned bright red. "NO!" She yelled. "Yes!" I yelled back with fear in my voice. Next thing I knew Jade tried to tackle me, but I moved and ran out the closet. She ran right after me. I ran towards Sikowitz's class room. When I got in his class Jade still tried to attack me. We started to run in circles in Sikowitz's class. We stopped running when we noticed the rest of the class staring at us. "Are you done?" Sikowitz asked with a smile on his face and his phone out recording us. "Yeah." Me and Jade said in usion. "Ok then, Class take a seat," Sikowitz said. "We need to come up with an idea for a play. Now the play is in a couple weeks so we have to come up with an idea today and tomorrow." Sikowitz continued. "Ohh, how about we do a story about rainbow ponies and evil dogs in war." Cat said and giggled. No one really payed attention. "Or how bout we do a play about how Tori always gets the lead." Jade said sarcastically. When I was about to respond Beck and James walked in arguing.

"I wish you would just listen to me for once!" Beck yelled

"You don't tell me what to do." James responded

"Hey who is the oldest here?" Beck asked

"Please, you are only older than me by 2 minutes!" James yelled.

"Why did you have to punch him though?" Beck yelled

"He invaded my personal space!" James yelled back.

"Your unbelievable!" Beck spat, he seemed really mad, his face started to turn red.

" What is Beckett mad? Is Beckett going to cry?" James mocked.

Everybody around us started to laugh at Beck, even Jade.

"You shut your mouth." Beck said and got into James's face.

"Not in a million years." James said unintimidated.

"James im telling you now if you start trouble here there is going to be a problem." Beck said angrily.

"Let the games begin." James said with a smile.

"Wait," Sikowitz said messing with his phone, "memory was full, ok go head." Sikowitz said.

Beck just shook his angrily. James went and sat right next to me. "What's up sister in law?" James asked. I just ignored him for the rest of the class.

Lunch Time

"James is horrible." Andre said. Me, Robbie, Cat and Andre were sitting at our usual table at lunch. "I know, how can he and Beck be twins?" Robbie said. "Hehe." Cst started to laugh for no reason. "What is so funny Cat?" Andre asked her. "Becks's real name is Beckett." Cat said and started to laugh even harder. Me, Robbie, Andre just shook our heads. "We need to get rid of James!" Jade yelled and sat down at the table. "What he do?" I asked. "Well, I was making fun of Beck because what happened in class to some kids, so he heard me and destroyed my favorite scissors!" Jade said. "OMG."We all said. '"What did you do to him?" Robbie asked. "I tried to punch him but he caught my fist and threw my out of school. So I went back inside and not im here."Jade said."So is operation get Get Rid Of James in action?" "Yes!" We said, well except Cat she was still laughing. But what is on my mind is how can we stop James,if he just humilated the meanest girl in school?


End file.
